My Roommates Hiccup and Toothless
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: One day, Hiccup and Toothless wake up in Alex Krawler's front yard in the year 2012, and they move in with Alex and learn to adapt to the new world around them. From Gangnam style to Slender, they'll see it all! Rated T for some reasons.


A/N: This was inspired by the Slender man roommate videos on You-Tube, and I just pictured myself being roommates with a fictional character, I even draw some pictures of it sometimes. This is my first 'How to train your Dragon' story, so please no flames. Enjoy!

My name is Alex Krawler, I am 19 years old, have pale white skin, have jet black hair, always wear a long sleeved black and gray striped shirt, black pants, wear black Adidas sneakers on my feet, always have my black wristwatch on (I know, I'm obsessed with the color black) and I wear glasses, and black fingerless gloves.

I live in a small house in the small suburbs of Amity Creek in Washington (A/N: This is a FICTIONAL town!) where it's foggy almost every single day, it rains every once in a while, it's only sunny out once in the week. I have a job at the Amity Creek Bakery that's about seven blocks away from my neighborhood, I also have a loving girlfriend named Crystal Rivers and I have a great life on the internet as a Fanfiction author (A/N: Just like me!).

Everything was just perfect... Until Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his pet dragon that he calls Toothless came out of nowhere and landed in my world. This is that story.

(Alex P.O.V.)

Crystal and I just finished our shifts at the bakery and we were about to head out to dinner. It was my turn to pick the place we ate tonight, and I chose we ordered Pizza and watched a movie on HBO. We started the movie while we waited for the Pizza, and we were watching 'How to train your Dragon' and we were both liking it a lot! I was fascinated with the story, and well, just everything! Usually Crystal and I watch an entry of 'Marble Hornets' on You-Tube, or watch 'Sweeney Todd', 'Edward Scissorhands', 'Sleepy Hallow (Tim Burton version of coarse!)' but this time we decided to watch this movie. We even continued watching the movie when the pizza finally arrived. After the movie ended, we were just talking and talking about it. I then drove Crystal home, and said bye to her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and I drove back home and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning, it was Saturday and I could do whatever I wanted today. I then just changed into my regular clothes and I went into the front yard as soon as I heard screaming coming from there. I then beheld the total shock in me to see Hiccup and Toothless from 'How to train your Dragon' in my front yard. I then walked up to him, only to have Toothless pounce on me.

"Toothless, off!" Hiccup called to him. Toothless did as his human asked. The teenaged viking helped me up and started talking to me.

"I'm so sorry sir"

"It's alright, and call me Alex"

"Okay, Alex. My name is Hiccup and this is Toothless"

"Nice to meet you both"

"You too" he then kept on looking all over the place like he'd never been here before, and he really has never been here before! How ironic!

"Where are we?"

"You're in Amity Creek, it's a small town in Washington"

"Where's that?"

"In America" he looked shocked to discover he was in a different country.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know, Toothless and I just woke up outside your house"

"Well, I'd be happy to let you stay with me"

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of coarse! Who else would take in a viking and his dragon in the year 2012 in the middle of October?" I said, reminding him what year and month it was. I then lead them into the house, and they were making themselves at home. Hiccup sat on the couch, while Toothless lied down on the carpet next to the TV. I then dialed Crystal on my home phone and told her to get to my house ASAP.

A/N: Well, what do you all think? Pretty good? This is the only chapter that will be in this form, the rest of them will be filmed with a video camera like on 'Marble Hornets'. Please review, thanks.


End file.
